


No Dog, Wrong Boy

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: He calls it the best birthday ever, and for a while, it seems like it is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	No Dog, Wrong Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "Another Year Older: Birthdays."

The magician is stupid, but the food fight afterward is _awesome_. He gets to wreak some chaos and destruction, just like his nanny always promised him he would, but of course no one actually gets hurt, or at least not very.

He calls it the best birthday ever, and for a while, it seems like it is. But when he goes to bed that night, he can't help feeling that something was missing. Something important that was meant to happen, but just... didn't.

He has no idea what. But for the rest of his life, the feeling never goes away.


End file.
